


Brainstorming for FanFictions

by bsea219



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainstorming, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Will Solace - Freeform, comment ideas!, comment what you want to see, keith kogane - Freeform, lance mcclain - Freeform, original works?, writing ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsea219/pseuds/bsea219
Summary: I have a few ideas/fandoms that I'd like to start writing for, but I don't particularly know what I would like to do yet. I'll be posting my ideas here for a bit, and if certain ones get more attention than others, I'll develop them!I hope you are interested in my ideas! Feel free to read/suggest topics!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a starter chapter to get my ideas out there!

Hello all! I hope some people read this and start commenting ideas, I have no idea where to start!

I guess, to begin, I want to do some Harry Potter things, and also a few for Percy Jackson. Those would probably be my main two, though I might dip into Voltron if pushed hard enough. I also have a ton of ideas for original works, so feel free to comment on those ideas when I post them.

I'd mostly be writing mlm ships, with Drarry, Solangelo, and Klance being my favorites from the three listed above. For original works, too, I'd be focusing on mlm characters, but would love to dive into different characters/relationships as well! Again, just comment and I'll think about it.

I will not, ever, write anything noncon/dubcon, underage, or anything relating to furries/other illegal sexual ideas in a positive light. Consenting relationships only. On that note, though, I am open to writing about them as things that have happened to characters or plot points (still no furries though) as a way of developing the character and providing context/interest. I will be tagging everything that happens in chapters, too, and if I do start posting, don't be afraid to ask for a TW!! One of my main original characters, Haim Al Rahal, worked as a prostitute while hitch hiking through Europe for a while, so once I post original content, obviously there iwll be mentions of sex, but the moral of this paragraph: PLEASE DO NOT ASK FOR ILLEGAL SHIT. If I say no to a topic, it is a NO.

But, besides that, I am open to writing almost anything else, just ask first and don't expect me to write it.

Thanks for any feedback in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot for my Original Story

So, here is my basic plot for the original story I have had in mind for a while. Let me know your opinions?

The main character is named Haim Al Rahal. He is 20 years old, and living in LA. The story is mostly him recounting his adventure from Saudi Arabia, leaving his family, hitch hiking, working, saving up money, and eventually making it to the US and LA. It will be set up in a flashback type format, the POV going between Haim as he travels to his every day life with Maverick, his boyfriend, in their apartment as he tells the story. The time frames might jump around a bit, with Haim revealing more and more, and much deeper parts of himself, as he gets closer to his boyfriend and learns to trust him more.

Content warnings would include sexual themes with mentions to explicit descriptions of noncon/dubcon situations, but nothing will be put in a light hearted tone or be fetishized, they are just events that happened to Haim throughout his travels. There will be mentions of homophobia and islamophobia, as well as heavy mentions of homelessness and poverty, if any of those are a trigger to anyone.

I actually have the whole plot of this one mapped out, with specific scenes I'd like to write and things I've already written, from the POC of both Haim and Maverick. This is my most developed story line, and I have spent about a year and a half working on this. I have also done a lot of research regarding immigration laws and seeking asylum in the US, as well as LGBT rights in Saudi Arabia, travel and air fare, and countless other things that could potentially come up or be wrong. Fair warning, though, I am a white, English speaking American, and the main character is obviously Saudi Arabian, spoke Arabic prominently, and is an immigrant, so I might get some information wrong. If I do decide to post this story here, don't be afraid to call me out if I get information wrong. I'd much rather learn and correct myself than continue with an inaccurate story.

Let me know your opinions, and I'll do what I can!


	3. Solangelo plan???

Okay so I want to do a fic for, as the title suggests, Solangelo from the PJO series.

I was thinking, for this one, doing a soulmate AU type of thing? I've always loved reading those, and I think that Solangelo is one of the cutest relationships in fiction. I love their dynamic and how much they truly care about each other. Plus, the two characters, Nico and Will, are incredible on their own.

With this soulmate AU, I was probably either going to keep it in the canon Riordan verse because it allows for the boys to spend a lot of time together, and only demigods have access to their soulmates ( I'd also be going with the three days in the hospital plot everyone loves so dearly) or I could make it in an AU where the gods are more commonly known in modern life, and are still worshipped, which is why the magic behind soul mates is well known in society. Either way the boys are still demigods.

I would be writing this AU with the boys being 16 or so, since I think that's how old they are by the end of HoO? I dunno, correct me if I'm wrong. As time passes, they'll age accordingly, obviously.

My biggest issue I foresee writing this would be the fact that even though I have the premise for the story, I don't have a set out plot I want to cover and thus have no where specific I want to end it. And I really, really don't want to just keep writing. I did that on Wattpad a few years ago, it did not end well.

If you're interested in reading something like this, though, let me know! I will set up a skeleton for the plot and write it out. Also, opinions on which of the two universes I should use?

EDIT: Okay so I've been doing research and crap for timelines and I think Nico is meant to be 14, at the very most, by the end of The Blood of Olympus, and Will is the same age as him, and i am not comfortable writing kids. So yeah, I'll be aging them up. Also, I decided that the soulmate AU would be a date written on your wrist with the date you'll be meeting your soulmate on it, but no year involved because thats more fun. Next, I decided that only demigods have dates on their wrists because of Aphrodite. Uhhhhh I'm working on a skeleton/outline right now but yeah!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico doesn’t know how to express his emotions or interpret the emotions of others, Will wants nothing more than to get the son of Hades to like him, and neither can take a hint.

Heya! Just dropping in to let you know that I decided to write the Solangelo fic!

It isn't gonna be a soulmate AU. I started outlining it, and then writing it, and the AU part didn't feel right, so it's just a regular Three Days fic. I'm trying to keep it as canon as possible, too.

I really hope it will be enjoyable. I'm planning on playing off of the fact that Percy thought Nico wanted to kill him for the longest time, but it was really mostly Nico not knowing how to express himself and taking his frustration out on Percy. I'm kind of looking forward to writing Nico being angsty and frustrated with himself while Will is clueless and just wants to get close to this boy.

Both boys will be aged up to 16 in this fic too, I did the math and apparently they're like, 14 at the end of the Blood of Olympus?? And as an 18 year old, I'm not comfortable writing two 14 year old boys. No matter how fluffy it is, and how little smut I'll be writing.

Uhhhhh I put the fic's description in the summary for this chapter?? Lmk if you like it, but I'll be writing it either way.

See ya later!!


End file.
